


Stimulation

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl





	Stimulation

Hot steam rising from the rivulets of water that cascaded over her skin and she leaned back her head, letting the hot jets of the shower head pound into the sleek waves of sodden hair streaming down her back.

One soap-slick hand followed the rough glide of the shower puff along her skin, washing away the blood, the grime, the acid, nasty, drugged feel from her body. The tip of a finger trailed past the well of her navel and paused, dipping in, swirling around, her voice low and quiet as she spread her legs apart.

Eyes drifted closed, fingers soapy slick and hot as she envisioned dark chocolate brown eyes, large hands touching her skin, a soft, deep voice that held her in the dark. Her breath quickened as the stroking picked up speed, circles of heat that bled out along her thighs as she bit her lower lip.

The pricking, stabbing sensation of the water raining down on the wounded skin of her neck sending flashes of icy fire racing down her spine and she sucked in a deep, deep breath of air in the moment memory provided the grace tone to send her over.

_"I'm always here, Faithy. Deep in."_


End file.
